Senpai Noticed Me!
by Koalathepug
Summary: Mikan has always adored her senpai, Ren Takanashi, but when she discovers his true identity, will it all change? Or she be caught in his web of lies, secrets, and murder?


Senpai Noticed Me!

Chapter One

Mikan woke up and stretched, smiling.

"I woke up before my alarm again.." She mused silently. She got up and went into the shower, "Maybe, just maybe he will finally notice me!" She told herself as she stripped off her clothes.

She got in, turned the knobs to the right temperature, and began to wash herself. She grabbed her strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner since that was his favorite fruit, and she began gleefully soaking her hair.

"Darling, hurry up! Breakfast is done and you can't be late for dinner!" Mikan's mother called.

"Of course!" Mikan replied loudly over her music, and felt around for her towel.

She dried herself and ran into her room so she could get into her school uniform. Mikan runs downstairs so she can eat her breakfast, "So dad, how is the investigation going?" she asks.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! There's no clue left behind, there's no trace! For the past two months, people have been slaughtered and we have no proof! All we know is it's all one person! Bloody hell!" Her father rasped angrily, he had been up all night searching. Mikan immediately regretted asking her father the question. For the past two months or so, over 30 murders have happened in Nights Wings. They have labeled the murderer as "Night Wing's Shinigami".

Her mother coughed nervously. It was time to change the subject, it was her father's day off, and he needed to relax. "So, I heard that our baseball team is going to the championship." her mother said, trying to ease the tension in the house.

"I should head off to school." Mikan interrupted politely. Her parents nodded, and smiled as she ran off.

Slipping out of the door, Mikan walked out the door and stopped. She saw her senpai, Takanashi Ren walk right passed her door. She looked closer at his shirt and saw a small red stain on his collar. She need to tell him so he could take it off and wash it, right?

"Takanashi-senpai!" she called out shyly. She felt her cheeks light up and heat up.

"What do you need Mikan?" Ren replied,"Did you see anything that I did?" he added, still walking, a bit slower as she caught up to him.

"No? What are you talking about?" She asked innocently, trying to calm down and steady her breathing. "You just.." She traced her hand down his neck to the shirt collar.

"Oh, I didn't notice that. Could you get that for me?" he said as he reached into his pocket to grab a napkin.

She felt like all her breath was taken out, and that she couldn't breath.

"Of course, she whispered shakily, making sure her hand touched his as she grabbed the napkin, accidently touching his hand in the process.

"Um, please stop rubbing your hand up and down mine." he said nervously while shaking.

Mikan noticed what she was doing and stopped.

"I'm so sorry Ren! Here let me clean off the stain for you!" she offered. Without him saying any confirmation, she started to clean off the stain.

"This is the closest I have been to Ren! I'm the happiest girl in the world right now!" she thought , making sure she didn't "accidently" let her hand graze over his neck.

"Thank you Mikan." I should be leaving, do you want to walk to school together?" he asked.

Eight long hours later of torture, she was finally out of school. As she was walking home, she felt like she was being watched.

She quickened her pace.

Step, Step, Step.

She paused. She heard it again. All the sudden, a hand was clasped over her mouth and yanking her into the bushes. She tried screaming, but nothing except muffled cries escaped.

"Whoever this is, you better not speak of this!" a familiar voice spoke in a hushed tone. Mikan knew it couldn't be who she was thinking it was, but it was worth a try.

"Ren, is that you?" she asked, her voice shaky with fear.

"Please tell me this isn't Mikan." Ren replied sounding pained and shocked. She looked up and saw his beautiful icy blue eyes gazing right into hers. "You're coming with me, not a peep out of your mouth." he sighed. He lead her to a dark, abandoned alley where a man was tied up with watery eyes, but no screeches of pain could be let out, for his tongue was cut off. Mikan watched, trembling, as she saw Ren walk up to the man, and ran the blade right through the chest.

"Good, no blood, and thank goodness I have these gloves with me" he sighed, sounding relieved,"Look, you just saw something that I didn't even want you to know, so I have a deal for you." he added with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Why would I make a deal with you!" Mikan cried out with fear in her voice.

"Because, I can easily kill your whole family and somehow bring you to my death with me." he added chuckling evilly.

"Ok, what's my part of the deal?" she asked, feeling rather brave.

"Mis-lead your fathers squad, make sure they don't find me, and you'll also help me with my murders, do you understand?" he says, staring into Mikan's eyes with his icy blue eyes.

"I understand." she replied solemnly.

"And before I go, for about maybe five years I have been wanting to do this." he says, his voice trembling. Mikan stands there while he leans in and kisses her on the mouth. "Sorry about the whole kidnapping deal, I just didn't know it was you." he adds, and walks off.

"Did all of that just happen? Is Ren really Night Wing's Shinigami? And did he just kiss me?" Mikan thought to herself. She walked home smiling in the moonlight.

"Mikan Kyandi, where in the world have you been?" demanded her father,"It's been at least two hours since school was released!"

"Sorry dad, I thought I told you that I had to stay after school to, clean up, after a party. Sorry dad, I'll make sure I remind you if this happens again." Mikan said, with a cheerful tone in her voice.

As Mikan walked up stairs, she almost had a heart attack, as only one thought came to her mind.

Senpai noticed me.

A/N: Holy asbestos! Hi, KoalaJam here, and in the plain bold is Angiethepug. This is our first collab fic so...HAHAHAHAHAAHAH. Lol, she's a dingus.

**From angiethepug: This idea was made while messaging each other, and fish sticks (freaking hate them) btw Kylie ur fat lawl and kylie is also a mega dingus (btw kylie is our friend we are NOT cyberbullies, if you make fun of us, WE WILL SAFETY NET U)**

**Oh god you sound five. just stop.**

Ok, thanks for reading chapter one -KoalaJam

**thats the point kj… thanks 4 reading out, -pugs yo ~angiethepug**


End file.
